Cruelty at its Best
by Decepticon fanatic
Summary: Transformers animated universe. The main characters in TF:A are warped to a strange planet in a different universe by the imploding space bridge. Sari arrives five days before the others. Megatron X oc, later SariXbumblebee
1. Warped

Mkay I got my new laptop up and kind of running and I've been hit by a sudden burst of creativity! Maybe it is ok that games don't work on this thing! ) Now how am I gonna get this story online if I can't us wireless on this laptop and whenever I move it the screen stops working… wow didn't think that through -.-' oh well if you're reading this I have made a miracle happen! Now on with the story

**Pairing: **Megatronxoc

**Summary: **The main characters from Transformers Animated have been sent to another planet in another universe. Sari was sent through first and apparently time is very warped when switching universes so rather than the others getting there five minutes after it turns out they get there five days after. Sari meets the resident of the planet but because this isn't relevant to the main story line in which the pairing is involved (and today I freaking tired) I will skip this and add a small paragrph under this really long explanation.

**Inspiration:** Some of my friends were joking around about how I have anger issues (which I kinda do) and I was drawing Starscream (even though I hate the little fragger) for a friend. I then got an idea, which I then made into a comic, which then turned into this story.

Ok I'm finished with my ramblings so let the story BEGIN!

* * *

_Sari looked around. Where was she? How did She get here?_

_Then it all came back to her… the effects of the imploding spacebridge… the warp… The autobots horrified faces… WAIT the auto bots where were they where was bumble bee? Optimus? Ratchet? Bulkhead? Prowl? _

_She looked around and took off running. This place looked like earth but the trees were so big and so old! These would have been cut down to make furniture by now! And this wasn't the rainforest or anything like it for that matter! These trees looked like the giant redwoods Sari had seen in pictures. But they were much bigger not to mention if she were in California where these things grew she would have seen or heard some kinda of sign of civilization. _

_But she saw and heard nothing… _

_She made a squawking noise when she felt the front of her boot hit a tree root and she fell _

_Then everything went black…_

Sari woke up in a house. She sat up quickly but was pushed back down in an instant.

"Your gonna hurt 'urself more if you do that!" she heard a voice say.

The voice sounded comforting and motherly to Sari who then turned her head to see who had spoken.

Standing there next to the bed with a bowl of soup and a sandwich with the crust cut off on a plate was a young woman.

She couldn't have been more than 20 years old. She had long wheat colored hair pulled back in a high ponytail. It gave one the appearance of energy. She had brown eyes that were very expressive as she looked curiously at Sari.

Her clothing choice startled Sari. This woman spoke like a mother but dressed like a teenager! She wore a Slipknot band T-shirt and navy blue 'destroyed' jeans.

"Here you should eat the woman said handing Sari the sandwich and soup. She then helped Sari sit up a bit so that she could eat. After putting a pillow behind Sari's back to make her more comfortable the woman started to explain things. She explained that Sari was in a small village (then only on the planet and that it was inhabited only by women and children.

Has anyone or anything else appeared here the way I did?" Sari asked.

"No not yet but who ever you're thinking of will be here sooner or later. How long after you were warped were they warped?" The women whose name was apparently Alyssa asked

About five minutes I guess." Sari answered.

"Then it will take at least five days and seeing as you've already slept through two they should be here in three days." Alyssa Stated

The next few days were spent exploring the village with Alyssa and learning that Alyssa could be VERY scary at times. There was an incident were a boy a little older and bigger than Sari started pulling Sari's pigtails and making pig noises at Sari. Alyssa saw this and only had to give the boy one glare to send the boy running away screaming like a girl. Alyssa then explained that she was the protector of the village and that she was the one who punished those that broke the unspoken laws in the village.

Sari looked at her with a new appreciation and sense of awe.

The days flew by and on the fifth day Sari ran as fast as she could to where she had been warped.

She sat down at the base of a tree and waited.

* * *

_OK so it turned out to be longer than a paragraph this is going to be the explaining part of the story the next chapter might include the scene from my comic!_

_Reviews are appreciated even if you flame! Yay for flamers cuz without them there would be no fun in life!_


	2. Equal Ground

Wow many people interested in this story. Thank you reviewers I heart you! Oh and I changed the first chapter a'bit!

**Pairing: **Megatronxoc

**Summary: **The main characters from Transformers Animated have been sent to another planet in another universe.

**Inspiration:** Some of my friends were joking around about how I have anger issues (which I kinda do) and I was drawing Starscream (even though I hate the little fragger) for a friend. I then got an idea, which I then made into a comic, which then turned into this story.

* * *

Equal Ground

Sari waited…and waited…and waited

"Maybe I'm in the wrong place." She said to her self leaning against one of the tall redwoods standing near by the spot where she thought she had been warped in.

"That's correct in more ways than one _human_."

Sari froze and turned her head slowly Megatron standing a few yards away from where she stood.

'Wait why is Megatron so small?' she thought trying to run away from him only to be pinned against the tree she had been leaning on.

"Weren't you taller last time I saw you?" she taunted.

"Quiet _human_!" Megatron ordered grasping he throat.

She squeaked at the pressure that was slowly making her throat close. Megatron was only about 7 feet tall but he was still strong. His optics bored into her eyes an obvious hate emitting from their blood red depths. Amusement at her weak attempts to free her self was plain on his face. Sari started feeling light headed and knew she would lose consciousness if she didn't get more oxygen soon.

She heard Megatron gasp as he dropped her. He backed away holding his wrist which was sparking and leaking some kind of liquid.

Sari turned to see Alyssa crouched in a fighting stance a black whip was in her hand, it glowed an odd dark purple color kind of like the glow of Optimus's axe, and a sword in its hilt hooked to her belt. She was wearing a black hoodie with 'sometimes majority means the fools are on the same side' written in dark purple print on the back. Her jeans were a gray color and torn at both knees.

"Sari gets over here." Alyssa said. She and Megatron were having a kind of staring contest. Neither looked away from the other as Sari ran over to Alyssa.

"Truce?" Alyssa straightened out of he crouch. She put her whip in one of the rings of her belt. She pulled a small box from a hook next to it.

Megatron eyed the box warily. Alyssa smirked and pulled a few medical instruments out of the box.

"Come here so I can fix that cut." She said sitting down.

"How do I know you won't kill you as soon as I get over there?" Megatron questioned still in his fighting stance. Though he did start to inch closer.

"Sweet heart I don't need you to be this close to kill you." Alyssa said laughing. "Now stop being silly and get over here."

"Why are you helping him?" Sari asked angry.

"Because I don't think his friends would be very happy with me if I didn't- oh I forgot to tell you your friends arrived awhile after you left." Alyssa said "The little yellow one seemed _especially _worried about you. Now Megatron get over here!"

Alyssa looked annoyed as the mech slowly inched closer.

"I don't bite but I may make an exception for you if you don't get over here!" Alyssa said angrily.

Megatron went and sat down in front of her crossing his arms. Alyssa grabbed his arm and started repairing the wound her whip had made.

Sari and Megatron stared at each other.

A few minutes later Alyssa finished and started putting her tools away.

The three of them stood up. Alyssa crossed her arms over her chest looking Megatron up and down. Megatron was doing the same thing.

'_Ewww_!' Sari thought. '_They're checking each other out_!'

Sari started walking towards the village murmuring something about gross adults.

Alyssa and Megatron followed Sari. Alyssa had her hand on her whip and Megatron kept glancing at his cannon.

* * *

Reviews are wanted and appreciated!


End file.
